


As you're told

by Dmonius



Series: Nexus [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmonius/pseuds/Dmonius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the new cadets of ISS Enterprise catches James T. Kirk's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Greeting the new recruits was a task Kirk never gave to one of his subordinates. It meant showing off his power, his control and his authority over this ship and anybody who was on it. They were here to serve and please the Empire, but especially him and any of his whims.

With Uhura as his personal assistant, assassin and bodyguard in tow, he entered the _ISS Enterprise's_ hangar; here, all new cadets had arrived a few minutes ago and Kirk could already smell the fear in the young boys' and girls' mind when _he_ was announced by Nyota. It took them a mere moment and then they were all standing in line to allow him walking by.

The girls came first. He walked by very slowly and made sure to look at every girl (or at least their skirts), stopping at a few of them to touch and inspect them even further. He knew why some of them were here. Pike surely hoped that he would find a particular liking in one of these girls, so that they could spy on him, betray him and kill him when he became to dangerous. He stopped when he saw Carol Marcus, the other admiral's daughter, but he just blinked at her and moved forward.

Among the male cadets, Kirk just tried to notice the redshirts who maybe could serve as bodyguards and the cadets in gold who may had ambitions for his position. Among them, though, there was a boy who did not look at him when he walked by, wearing the blue uniform of the science department.

“Cadet, what is your name?”

The cadet swallowed, but didn't say anything. He was shivering. Kirk just clicked his tongue disapprovingly.

“Comply!” Uhura's order came quick and fast.

Kirk came closer to the cadet and touched his face. There was fear in his eye, but the quivering stopped with the first touch.

“Pavel Andreievich Chekov, Sir!“

“Wasn't so hard, was it, Cadet?”

“No, Sir!” He was quivering again and looked along Kirk's arm towards his body. Kirk let go of him and inspected him closer than all the others. He liked what he saw. The small curl of his hair, the pale face and the nice, tender body. He was so young, younger than all the others.

“Look me in the eye.”

Chekov did as he was told and looked Kirk in the eye. Kirk couldn't hold back the grin and patted the boys face.

“How old are you, Cadet Chekov?”

“Sewenteen, Sir.”

“Get on your knees.”

“Excuse me, Sir?”

Uhura didn't even need any further... suggestions. She did what she was told and taught to do and Chekov was on his knees the moment she had touched him rather painfully. Kirk rolled his eyes and put his left food forward. He could ask anything of the boy. He could ask him to lick his shoes, even a blowjob wouldn't be impossible, though highly inappropriate.

“What is 143 times 289, Cadet Chekov?”

“41327,” the boy said before Kirk had even said his name.

“Uhura, I seem to have something on my ears. What did he just say?”

Uhura stroke again and the boy now lay on the floor. Kirk put his left foot forward again and placed it under the boy's chin, pushing him a bit up.

“So, Cadet Chekov. What is 143 times 289?”

“41.327...Sir.”

“Exactly. You're a very bright boy, aren't you? Well, let me tell you the first rule on this ship. Let me tell all of you the first rule of this ship. I am the law. Your stay here will be hard, enduring and thrilling. If you do not abide any of my commands, if you even dare to plot against me...well, Uhura here is not even armed and could probably kill all of you in mere minutes. Except me.”

Kirk clicked his tongue again and Uhura said, “Get up, cadet Chekov.”

Chekov got on his knees again and, while still quivering, was able to stand next to a Japanese cadet. He looked Kirk in the eye and Kirk grinned, blinking.

“Dismissed.”

The cadets left the hangar in a hurry, but when Chekov tried to get away, Kirk caught him at this left arm and held him in place.

“Cadet Chekov, I now promote you to the rank of Ensign. Get your personal belongings and report at my quarters at 7.30.”

“I don't understand, Sir.”

“Remember how the Captain told you to get on your knees?”, Uhura asked in Kirk's place.

“Yes, Sir.”

“You'll get used to it now.”

***

The boy was now waiting outside for half an hour. Kirk was just working on some finishing touches for the report he had to send to the admiral. It had been a busy day – two Klingon Birds of Prey had attacked the ship out of the nothing and now, nothing was all that was left of them. The prisoners of war he could beam on his ship were now supposed to be shipped to Vulcan to serve as slaves. Speaking of which, Kirk just pressed a button on his sofa and the door opened.

Chekov walked in, a small bag over his shoulder, and Kirk turned on the lights.

“Ensign Chekov reporting for duty, Sir!”

“Alright. Sit down.”

Chekov sat down on the couch close to him and looked at his hands. Kirk grinned again and stood up to slowly walk towards the sideboard with his drinks. With a glass of Romulan ale in his hand, he inspected the young Ensign again.

“What did they tell you about me in the Academy, Ensign?”

“That you are the best the Imperial Fleet has to offer, Sir.”

“And?”

“That you started the war with the Klingons with a victory, Sir. Just as you did today.”

“Where did you specialize in, Ensign? Why science?”

“I am a specialist in wormhole physics, Sir. I am not a soldier and my family is poor, Sir.”

“So that's why you're with the Imperial Fleet?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Okay. Enough conversation. Ever sucked a cock before?”

“I don't understand, Sir.”

“You understand just fine. Come here and do as you're told.”

Chekov stood up and nearly stumbled when he approached Kirk. The captain didn't do anything to suppress his smirk and gently pushed the boy on the floor, on his knees. He put one hand in his hair and the other in his neck.

Later on, Kirk had to admit that it had not been the best blowjob he had ever had. But the young Ensign was very adapt and could learn what he had to do to please him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Kirk absolutely hated it to be interrupted in the middle of things. This may be an interrogation of a hostile Romulan, an important conference with his senior and subordinate officers or right now while he was having his cock in a young Ensign's ass. The moans and cries had stopped half an hour ago, and Kirk was seriously considering to tell Chekov that it did not actually matter if he got any reaction from him; just the sight of the young boy in doggy position down there nearly made him cum in his shorts.

The interruption came when he was slapping the boy's cheeks before the next round of pounds. The sound of the communicator was insistent and Kirk pulled his cock out of Chekov's ass to grab it from the night table.

“What?”

“Sir, we've got two Romulan Warbirds _and_ a Klingon Bird of Prey approaching. Do you want us to engage?”

“Yes. I'll be on the bridge in a few minutes.” Kirk turned the communicator off and laid down next to the boy.

Chekov panted and wanted to say something, but Kirk moved closer and his fingers traced along the dried tears. He shushed, kissed the boy and with his hand held the other's head in position. During their first one, there had been an actual struggle for dominance – right now, Kirk could enjoy the playfullness his boy embraced even though quite unwillingly.

“Have to go to work now. You stay here, okay?”

“Yes, Keptin.” The phrase sounded well memorized, but Kirk didn't care. It made his cock twitch.

Kirk kissed his forehead and touched the small of Chekov's back gently. Then, he opened his little bedside cabinet and pulled out two pair of handcuffs.

“I want to keep you that way. When I finished the Romulans and come back, we'll finish where we left off, okay?” He put the handcuffs around Chekov's wrist and attached them to his bed after he had made sure that the cockring was still properly in position.

“Yes, Keptin.” The twitch was nearly unbearable, but it already see the enemy ships from his own window.

“Good boy. Feels good to know that you will be still here when I'm gone.” He slapped the boy's ass tenderly and said, “Miss me. That's an order.”

***

The invasion of Bajor had been a first step to ensure the spread of the Terran Empire _before_ the Cardassians could engage them in direct combat. Kirk had spent days on the bridge commanding his ship, and after Pike's ship had been destroyed, continued to command the whole fleet. In the end, he had been given the chance to personally execute the Cardassian Gul, a woman named Dukat, and take over control over the Bajoran space. After having been greeted as liberators, the horrors of the enslavement, that now took place on Bajor and exceeded those of Cardassia, were enough to ensure that the Terran Empire would leave its mark on the planet. Kirk and his senior officers had spent some time with Bajoran men and women, but right now, Kirk was lying in his bed and had Chekov in his arms like it used to be.

Except for now, when waking up in the middle of the night, Chekov wasn't in his arms or in his bed anymore.

Kirk got up immediately and saw the shadow of the boy on a chair close to the window. You could make out Bajor's beautiful night side, but Kirk could clearly see how the boy did not look out, but was hunched in pain, by pain that was certainly not induced by his Keptin.

“Chekov,” he said, the voice up and commanding. The boy did not react, and when Kirk listened, he could hear the faint sobs. Kirk went out of the bed and walked towards Chekov and his chair; he laid his hand on his shoulder and the boy immediately shrieked. The look in his puppy eyes was gorgeous and the fear was culminating to utter despair.

With his hand on the boys neck to keep him in place, Kirk asked, “What are you doing?”

“I'm sorry, Sir.”

“That's not an answer.”

“I-I-I got a message from home, Sir. It's my family. They're dead.”

This time, Kirk actually did suppress his smirk. During the days of battle, he had almost forgotten that his killing order for the Chekov family must have already been put into action. His thumb moved along Chekov's throat and with his other hand, he removed the boy's tears.

“How did it happen?” Kirk had specifically told Section 31 that he wanted the family's death to look like an accident, so this was a chance to learn if it had all turned out as expected.

“It was accident.” Great. “Their house caught fire. Nobody came out.”

“That's horrible, Ensign.” Kirk stroked the boy one more time and kissed his hair. Kirk pushed his face against his own stomach, and then pushed the boy's chin up with his thumb. “Still, not an excuse for leaving my bed, is it?”

“Please, I'm sorry. I just needed some time alone.” There it was again, the fear turning into despair. His eyes turned wide and instinctively, Chekov tried to turn away, but Kirk caught him with ease. He pulled him up and caught his chin with his hand, pressing his cheeks together.

“I'm sorry, _Sir_. Remember? It seems you think I've gone soft. Did you become so arrogant before or after I fucked the Bajoran virgins?”

“I'm sorry, Sir. Please, don't hurt me.”

“We'll see.” Kirk threw the boy on his bed and the fun was just about to start.

 


	3. Chapter 3

They had placed a buoy next to the wormhole, so whenever Kirk felt like it, he could just give one command the the hole would open up for his personal pleasure. Two days after he had been given the command over the entire Bajoran space and the succeeding operations concerning the invasion of the Cardassian Union, the wormhole was discovered. Not only was he already in charge of construction a space station over Bajor and supposed to exploit the planet's resources, he now also had the tactical advantage of having a stable wormhole under his jurisdiction.

“What do you think, Spock?” Kirk turned his chair around. “You like our new acquisition?”

“It's hardly an acquisition when it has been here for thousands of years. An analysis of Bajoran mythology has shown that the wormhole seems to have been part of their religious inheritance.”

“Well, it now belongs to me, doesn't it?”

“As long as Starfleet Command does not decide to take it back.”

“Speaking of which, Mr. Spock, that's why you're here.”

“How can I be of any assistance, Captain?”

Kirk approached the Vulkan science officer. “I want a bargaining chip. When the day comes and Admiral Marcus decides that I won't keep the wormhole, I want to threaten them.”

“You want to ensure that the wormhole will stay under your control.”

“Precisely. I want you to find a way to temporary close and eventually destroy it.”

“Wormholes are not my expertice, Sir.”

“You're a Vulkan. I have a chip in your head that could melt your brain. Let your logic keep that in mind.”

“I might require some assistance and resources myself.”

Kirk shrugged. “Take all you need.”

“Well, then I must inform you that we already have an expert on theoretical wormhole physics with us on the _ISS Enterprise_. Next to his outstanding grades in Starfleet Academy, he already had a PhD in the field before he even reached the age of consent.”

“Great. You can have him. Isn't he not already working for you?”

“He should be. But on the day he came on this ship, you decided to promote him and make him your personal consort. Right now, he's not doing any work with theoretical wormhole physics, I suppose.”

“Ensign Chekov is an expert in wormhole physics?”

Spork frowned. “I suppose you did not have that much of a conversation with him, did you?”

“That's none of your frigging business, Spock. You can't have him, I'm sorry. Wait, no, I'm not.”

“My father once said to me that if you wanna win a war, you must serve no master but your _ambition_.“

„Your father lost the war against mine.“

„That is correct, Sir. But what would your father do?“

***

Each of his sparring matches is transmitted over the entire ship and right now to the entire Bajoran system. With only twenty-five years of age in a position as high as his, Kirk needed to show his crew that he had not gained his position because of anything but his own ambition and skill. He single-handedly defeated five Klingon slaves that were made aggressive and violet via using a combination of adrenaline and testosterone.

Full of filth, blood and sweat, he entered his personal quarters on the Enterprise and was immediately greeted by Chekov.

“On your knees,” Kirk commanded, but the boy was already in position. Two months now and he already knew his place.

Kirk sat down on his couch and clicked his tongue. The boy got up and removed his boots, yet held his hand still over Kirk's knees in expectation of the usual.

“Go into the bathroom. Fill in in a bath for us, undress and wait for me then.”

“Yes, Keptin.”

Kirk quickly undressed himself and walked towards the bathroom. Chekov was kneeling next to the bath tub and his eyes widened when Kirk came in. This display of manhood – showing off his body, his pubic region, his cock – was greatly appreciated by the boy, and Kirk new exactly in what twisted ways Chekov had grown attached to him. Not that he minded. He loved to give the boy what he wanted, even though he had to make sure that he did not get too used to it. For this reason, Kirk entered the bathtub alone and by a single command lowered the temperatures in the room. Chekov was quivering again and despite his extensive likeness in the boy's attachement towards him, fear never went out of fashion.

“You want to come in and remove all this filth and dirt, Ensign?”

“Yes, Keptin.”

“Well...I'm in no need for a shave. But tell me, Chekov, why did you never...mention that you had a doctorate in astrophysics?”

“I have two, Sir.”

“ _That_ you also could have mentioned.”

“You never asked, Sir. All I want is to please you, Sir.”

“Yeah, I get it. I was inattentive, I know.” Kirk pulled out the soap and rubbed himself, appreciating the sight of the boy next to the bathtub.

“How much can you tell me about a wormhole, Ensign?”

“Everything, Sir.”

“What would you give to research on the first and maybe only stable wormhole in the entire galaxy, Ensign?”

Chekov looked up, but Kirk just had to give him one click of his tongue and he lowered his head again.

“Everything, Sir.”

“Look out of the window.”

Kirk opened the wormhole for the boy to see and the light in Chekov's eyes reminded him of a puppy that was given a bone.

“Is it...?”

“Yeah.”

“I can't believe it, Sir.”

“Come here.”

Chekov stood up and hesitated before the bathtub. Kirk gave him the permission to enter with a wink and the boy sat on his lap. Kirk stroked his thighs appreciatively and held his balls with his left hand.

“You're going to join Mr. Spock's research group three days a week and only when I'm on the bridge. You have to leave whenever I come into my quarters. Your usual obligations in these rooms will not become less, do you understand me?”

“Yes, Keptin.”

“I'm only allowing you to be outside because I need your expertise. The only access you will be granted will be this room and the lab. And whenever I wake up in the morning and feel like leaving you tied to my bed and with a vibrator in your ass, well, then you won't go to work that day. Understood?”

“Yes, Keptin.”

Kirk smiled and kissed the boy. The boy stroked his chest and went lower with his hand, but before he could reach his stomach, Kirk caught his wrists and pressed them.

“Have you been training to hold your breath like I told you to?”

“Yes, Keptin.”

Kirk just pushed him underwater.


	4. Chapter 4

The inspection of the labs were purely unintentional, at first. But when Kirk had looked at his schedule for the day, where ten minutes of his precious time were reserved for a short visit on Deck 5, he doubled the time and wanted Spock to prepare a short tour to be fully informed about the recent progress.

Uhura and Spock accompanied him and not despite, but because of the growing attraction between the two, Kirk spontaneously decided to touch Nyota inappropriately from time to time when Spock explained things Kirk would never care to understand.

Then, they stopped in front of a board, a board where Chekov was carrying out his work. Schematics of the wormhole, numbers and equations too difficult to understand made up the board, and Kirk immediately forgot everything he saw when he noticed Chekov wearing glasses for the first time. Even though they kept his eyes so well hidden, the small glasses perfected his complexion and made Kirk realize how intelligent the boy must be.

A plain gesture made Spock pause during his speech and Kirk took the time to further inspect the boy. Not a moment later, another science officer approached Chekov and the joy on the Ensign's face was unbearable when he explained a recent discovery of his. The officer, a Japanese man who was a few years older, rejoiced and _touched_ Chekov on the shoulder.

Touched. Touched. He made his hands into a fist and thought about turning to Uhura, but then decided that there were things he had to do for himself. He walked close and caught the treacherous hand, broke the wrist and pulled the Japanese officer – a guy named Sulu – away from Chekov. It took him one touch, two hands and three seconds before Sulu lay on the floor with a broken neck.

Kirk turned to Chekov. “Into my quarters. Now.”

Chekov's eyes, where the joy and even child-like curiosity had turned again into the utter despair Kirk loved to see in his eyes, just nodded and walked away. He stumbled and nearly fell on the floor, but had left the lab without ever leaving Kirk's sight.

He passed Uhura and Spock. “Remove this,” he told them.

***

Kirk had waited four hours. Four hours of inspection, a spontaneous drill and dinner with his senior officers. He even thought about conducting an execution, but decided that it was time to go _home_. As it had been programmed when he sent Chekov away, his quarters were entirely in darkness. The only light now came from the bridge and when Kirk was inside his quarters, he just gave a command for a dim light to appear, that would leave more in darkness than it revealed. Chekov remained unseen.

“Computer. Where is Ensign Chekov?”

“He's in the captain's quarters.”

Kirk sat down on the bed and clicked his tongue, but there was nothing. Chekov did not come out, so Kirk stood up again and grinned. He had thought that they were past that, past any attempt to hide, any attempt to confront his authority, and he had to admit, that he liked it. Kirk slowly walked towards the closet because that's were any man with Chekov's height could properly hide.

“Come out, come out. Wherever you are.”

Kirk listened and heard something, but it did not come out of the closet. Kirk went to the replicator and entered a command. His order appeared silently and he put it on the bedside cabinet. Then he sat down on the bed again and listened to the so very faint sobs and whimpering that came from below.

“Chekov,” he said. “I'm already angry. So why don't you come out from under the bed before I get furious?”

When the boy had halfway come out, Kirk pulled him up and sat him on his lap. He had one hand on the small of the boy's back and held him in place. They kissed.

“Take that shirt off.”

Chekov hesitated, quivering, crying. Kirk shushed and put his index finger on the boys lip. When all that was left was the heaving breathing, Kirk clicked his tongue and Chekov pulled off his shirt. Then, his finger traced along the outline of a body Greek gods could have wished for. Strong abs and less hair than one could count, the boy was the image of pale perfection; Kirk encircled the nipples and pinched them. Chekov proved how well trained he was, as no noise came out.

“Where are your glasses, Pavel?”

“Under the bed, Sir.”

“Pity. I want you to wear them all the time, now, you hear me?”

“Yes, Keptin.”

“Perfect. Now, do you know what went wrong with Sulu, today?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Well?”

“I-I-I...let Sulu touch me. But, we were – ”

Kirk felt the need to interrupt. “Right. But not only that. You let Sulu touch you right _under my nose_. This is a disrespect I cannot allow either of you. If Spock had not insisted on your importance for the project, you wouldn't leave this room, you understand me? So I have to find a way to punish, but not to make you dysfunction.” Kirk took the glass from the table. “Where did he touch you?” He laid his finger on the shoulderblade. “Here?”

“Yes, Keptin.”

The hot water did the rest.


	5. Chapter 5

Kirk came home late that night, but the construction of the space station was nearly complete and he had had a lot of orders to sign where the next Bajoran slaves were to be sent off. Words were on the corridor that with the completion of Deep Space Nine and the concluding of the Bajoran invasion he would be promoted to the rank of Commodore. He was in a good, no an excellent mood today and entered his quarters with an honest smile on the face.

Chekov, wearing nothing but a white pair of briefs and his glasses, sat on the ground with a PAD in his hand. He had not slept in Kirk's bed for two whole weeks now and Kirk felt too good to beat him up yet again for an incident he did not cause. The marks on his alabaster white skin were still there and told him everything.

“Hey.” Kirk just said. He said down next to Chekov; the boy did not even flinch and Kirk pulled him close. “How's work?”

“Good, Sir.”

“Making progress?”

“Wery much, Sir. Mr. Spock told me to look at Doktor Kahns work and it helps me a lot.”

Kirk stroked his shoulder blade – there was no wound anymore, Bones had certainly taken care of that – but he liked to touch Pavel there, to touch him at the one spot where his possession had been compromised; it just gave him the feeling that he could wash it all away.

“I got a little something for you.”

Pavel's eyes widened with joy and Jim stroke his face appreciatively. His hand went through the slight curls on his head and he thought about keeping one of them for his personal collection. Then, Jim pulled a small ball of fur out of a bag and laid it in Pavel's lap.

“Bones called it a Tribble. You have to be very careful not to give it too much food, Pavel. It does not anything but to purr and please.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

Pavel stroked the pet and held it in his hand full of affection. Kirk kissed his forehead and stood up. He pulled out his boots and walked towards the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part is now complete.


End file.
